The Difference Between You
by Narchannen Fae
Summary: Here it is Fararmir and Legolas slash! For all of you who want something else besides A/L! R/R! Final chapter up, and authors notes!
1. Prolouge

Finally here it is…the Faramir and Legolas fic! (loud cheers) Yay! It will be a song fic, to the song Blurry by Puddle of Mud. (My absolute favorite song, I get tears in my eyes every time I hear it.) Please review cause I worked hard on this and I want to know if you like it. The prologue will have no slash, but the first chapter will have A/L slash, (sigh). I tried as hard as possible to not have any but it didn't work. Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Are you sure he's here Haldir?" asked Gimli, as he drew his hood further over his head.  
  
"Positive," murmured the tall elf, as they entered the smoke filled bar.  
  
"Welcome to the Gray Dragon," said the fat bartender upon seeing the two enter. "What can I get for ye?"  
  
"You can answer a few questions," said Gimli roughly, but Haldir held him back. "He won't tell us anything if we attack him Gimli." The dwarf nodded and Haldir ordered two ales.  
  
"We haven't had too many strangers here for awhile," said the bartender. "And for that I am grateful." There was a murmur of assent from the rest of the people sitting at the bar. "Speaking of which, what brings you here anyway?"  
  
"We're looking for a friend. His name is Legolas. Have any of you seen him?"  
  
There was an uproar at his words. "You mean that deranged elf! Damn him and his kind. Bringing these bad times…"  
  
Now it was Haldir's turn to loose his temper. "Care to say that again?" he hissed, pressing his sword to the bartenders throat. His hood fell back and everyone gasped at the blonde elf. "Now where exactly is my friend?"  
  
"In the gate house," choked the man. Sheathing his sword, Haldir walked out, Gimli following.  
  
"And you said attacking them wouldn't work…" muttered Gimli under his breath.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Everything's so blurry,  
  
And everyone's so fake,  
  
And everyone's so empty,  
  
And everything is so messed up,  
  
Pre-occupied without you,  
  
I can not live at all,  
  
My whole world surrounds you,  
  
I stumble then I crawl…  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Stop it!" Legolas screamed as blows fell on his face. He tried to free his arms to protect himself, but he found they were chained over his head.  
  
"You will pay for that," snarled the drunken gatekeeper unlooping a whip from over his arm.  
  
"Please…" Legolas thought silently as the man raised the whip and brought it down on his already heavily scared back. Legolas tried to ignore the searing pain coursing through him. Gritting his teeth to keep from crying out he thought of his lover and all what they had promised each other…  
  
*************************************************************  
  
You can be my someone,  
  
You could be my scene,  
  
You know that I'd protect you,  
  
From all of the obscene…  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Yes he could remember all those promises, but where was he now? Was he imprisoned, being beaten too? Legolas couldn't bear to think about that.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I wonder what you're doing,  
  
Imagine where you are,  
  
This oceans in between us,  
  
But that's not very far…  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Good elf," said the gatekeeper. "I think I'm finally breaking you…"  
  
And in response Leoglas's foot lashed out. Blood leaked from his nose. "How far are you gonna push me today?" he said. Legolas didn't say anything. "When I ask you a question I expect you to answer!" the man yelled and he lashed out with the whip again. There was more force behind these blows and even thinking about his lover didn't keep him from crying out. "Help! Anyone!"  
  
And as if in answer to him, two figures rushed in, the short one knocking the gatekeeper out with the butt of his ax.  
  
"Ax?" thought Legolas vaguely. There was only one person he knew that carried and ax. "Gimli," he said hoarsely.  
  
"Yes it's me crazy elf," said Gimli stroking Legolas dirty blonde hair. "Don't worry Legolas. You'll be safe, I'm here. Haldir's here."  
  
"Haldir?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I'm here my friend," said Haldir, looking at Legolas's skinny bruised form. But after getting over the shock of seeing his friend in this state he remembered the one who had put the gentle blonde elf in this hell. "Wait till I get my hands on…" he began but at this tears and wracking sobs took over the younger elf.  
  
"My god Legolas," whispered Gimli. "You're crying." His face fell. You had to hurt an elf pretty bad to make him cry and someone had obviously hurt Legolas. "I swear that that man will pay for…" Gimli began but he didn't want to say it in fear of making the elf more upset.  
  
But Legolas's mind wasn't on the toruture, it was on the person who had placed him here. The person who he loved, who then fell in love with another. The person who tore him apart from his lover. The person he hated above all others….  
  
"Legolas, what happened?" asked Haldir. "We can't help you until you tell us, what happened. We can't make Aragorn pay until you talk to us."  
  
"Please don't say that name," whispered Legolas, but Haldir grabbed his shoulders roughly.  
  
"Tell us how he hurt you,"  
  
"Leave him alone Haldir!" yelled Gimli. "He's upset and confused. Who knows how long he's been here? Leave this till later!"  
  
"No! He won't get over anything unless he tells us!"  
  
"Stop!" yelled Legolas, and they both stared at him. "I'll tell you."  
  
"Good," said Haldir, ripping off the hem of his shirt to treat the wounds on his friends' back.  
  
Sighing gratefully at the cool felling that Haldir's touch brought he remembered that night all those years ago… 


	2. Betrayal

Awww! I feel really bad about how I made Aragorn well…you'll find out. So please don't flame me about that. This is still a song fic to the song Blurry by Puddle of Mud. If you haven't heard that song you should listen to it pronto. The whole story is Legolas retelling what happened to him to Haldir and Gimli. If that changes I will let you know. This chapter has some A/L slash but there will be some F/L soon, I promise. Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Come in," Aragorn's deep voice said in response to a knock on his door.  
  
"Ah, Legolas you got my message," he said as I walked into his chamber.  
  
"And why praytell, did you send for me?" I asked licking my lips. There could be only one reason why he sent for me this late at night.  
  
"That should be quite obvious," he said, but his voice held no emotion.  
  
Grinning, I sauntered over and kissed him hard. It worried me because he didn't respond right away. But then he redeemed himself by giving me a kiss that left me breathless. When we finally broke apart I whispered, "I missed you last night."  
  
"I know…" began my lover but then he turned away as if ashamed of what he had just said.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked looking at him. "You look awful tense." With smooth fluent motions I began to massage his shoulders.  
  
It was a reward to hear him sigh in relief. "That feels good…" I watched him. A internal battle seemed to be taking place for he yelled, "Stop Legolas!"  
  
"Why?" I asked, scandalized.  
  
"Because…" began Aragorn. "Well…you know why."  
  
I felt confused and hurt. "No I don't," I replied coldly. "Enlighten me Aragorn."  
  
"Legolas, you know we can't go on like this. The mission. We can't let us get in the way."  
  
That stupid mission! I wouldn't care less about it. He had used that as and excuse to get away from me for weeks. "God damn it Aragorn! That isn't the real reason you're avoiding me, and you know it!"  
  
At that moment another knock could be heard. "Hide!" hissed Aragorn shoving me behind a couch. "Come in!" he said in the voice I loved so much. But the person who walked in made me snarl in anger. Arwen Evenstar. She had always been trying to get me away from Aragorn. She loved him, but I knew he didn't love her. He loved me, he promised he'd love me forever. And I believed him. They began to talk and I listened carefully.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go," she whispered in elvish running her hands over Aragorn's chest.  
  
"But I have to," murmured Aragorn, catching her wrists in his strong grip. I smiled at this but at Aragorn's next actions I almost cried out.  
  
"Don't despair, my love," he said wiping tears off her face before kissing her passionately. I watched in horror, tears pouring down my face. I had never cried once in all my 2,931 years of existence.  
  
*************************************************************Can you take it all away,  
  
Can you take it all away,  
  
When you shoved it,  
  
In my face,  
  
This pain you gave to me…  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"So this is why he was pushing me away," I whispered, trying not to watch my love, his lips locked with another. Knowing that they wouldn't notice me now I climbed out of the skylight, and sat on the roof, hugging my knees to my chest.  
  
"You promised, you bastard!" I screamed, watching the two entangled bodies lying on the bed below me. A rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning answered my sobs.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Can you take it all away,  
  
Can you take it all away,  
  
When you shoved it in my face,  
  
This pain you gave to me… 


	3. New Freinds

More reviews please! My muse won't be satisfied until I get at least ten. It's driving me crazy cause I have major writers block. For the sake of my sanity review! (Oh and by the way…this is still a song-fic to the song Blurry by Puddle of Mud, which will be in italics…Legolas is still telling Haldir and Gimli what happened before he was imprisoned, everything that is in the present time will be in bold print…blah blah blah …oh and all of this belongs to J.R.R Tolkien although I would love it if Leggy was mine…)  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I walked down to the main gate of the city, enjoying the light breeze that played around my face. I was trying to ignore the aching in my heart that had been present since the night before.  
  
"Good to see you crazy elf!" came a gruff voice, making me forget Aragorn for a moment.  
  
"Same here, stupid dwarf!" I replied…  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Yeah we hugged and said hi, just get to the part I wasn't there for!" yelled Gimli at Legolas who was looking a little better, now that his wounds had been treated.  
  
"Hush and let him finish. Remember I wasn't there," said Haldir. "I want to hear everything Legolas."  
  
"Alright," replied Legolas, a pained look on his face…  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I want to thank you all for accepting my offer," said Aragorn, as we all sat down to lunch.  
  
"It was a very intriguing proposition," said Frodo.  
  
"Intriguing, ha! It was the prospect that brought this dwarf from his mine!"  
  
I wasn't really paying attention to this idle talk. My eyes lingered on Aragorn, who was talking to Gandalf, his arm over her shoulders.  
  
"Bitch," I muttered, watching Arwen play with a strand of his hair, just like I used to.  
  
"So how's life treating you Legolas," asked the hobbit Merry from across the table.  
  
"Huh?" I asked. The hobbit chuckled. "We haven't seen each other for over ten years. Though it must seem like mere seconds to you."  
  
"Oh…yes. I've been living here in Gondor for the most part. Thought I long for the forests again."  
  
"Well then you're in luck," said Aragorn. "Because before we journey to Mordor we must go to Lothlorein. Diplomatic stuff, you know." He glanced at me, and I stared back coldly.  
  
"And what about you Merry," I asked, turning back to him.  
  
"I've been serving Lady Ewoyn of Rohan, and her Lord. It's a job that suits me well."  
  
"Faramir?" asked Aragorn, interrupting again. "He will be joining us in place of his brother."  
  
I was fuming, my pain and sadness fueling my rage. "That will be the last time…" I hissed, standing up. Everyone present was staring at me, but I didn't care. "…you interrupt me son of Arathorn. Just because you're king doesn't mean you rule all of us!"  
  
"I am very sorry if I offended you, my prince," retorted Aragorn, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
This really cut me deep. That was what he always called me, his prince. And now that was all gone. I was nothing to him. All this I could tell by the way he looked at me. I struggled hard, trying not to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he effects me. But I couldn't hold it in. No tears came, but I trembled violently, racking gasps taking over me. And to my surprise Merry stood, the last person I would expect to challenge Aragorn.  
  
"What have you done to him, Aragorn?"  
  
"What have I done?" The human chuckled. "Why don't you ask the elf? I'm sure he'd love to share our little secret."  
  
"Aragorn…" I whimpered.  
  
"Go on tell them!" he yelled. "If you're going to sit there and cry about it why shouldn't they know?"  
  
That was the moment when I snapped. Grabbing Aragorn's shirt roughly I pinned him against the wall.  
  
"Fistey are we?" he asked in elvish, a smirk on his face. I ignored this before saying, "You may have no pride but that's the one thing I still own." And with those last words I ran out.  
  
"Legolas, wait!" Merry called, running after me.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Everyone is changing,  
  
There's no on left that's real,  
  
To make up your own ending,  
  
And let me know just how you feel…  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I ran to my room feeling wetness on my cheeks. I wrenched open the door and threw myself onto the bed, sobbing uncontrollably. "Why does he affect me so?" I asked myself over and over, trying to hate him, but I couldn't.  
  
"Legolas are you alright?" These words made me sit up, afraid it might be Aragorn. "Who is it?" I asked unsteadily.  
  
"'Tis only me Merry."  
  
"Then come in," I said, trying to sound as normal as possible.  
  
He walked in looking at me oddly. "Does he know?" I wondered. "What is it you want?" I asked.  
  
"Merely to speak with you," he replied. "About Aragorn."  
  
"So he does know," I thought. "There is more to this hobbit than meets the eye."  
  
"What did he do to hurt you so?" asked Merry, sitting down next to me. I gazed into his eyes, knowing that he would listen to me and offer valuebule advice. Taking a deep breath I began.  
  
"I loved him! And he betrayed my trust! He has my heart, my vows, and my innocence…And yet he tosses me away as if I am nothing! But he is everything to me, even now!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Cause I am lost without you,  
  
I can not live at all,  
  
My whole world surrounds you,  
  
I stumble then I crawl…  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Relax Legolas," he whispered soothingly.  
  
"The others…" I whispered. "Don't tell them please. I don't want them to think any less of me."  
  
"I won't tell them. But they won't think any less of you. I certainly don't" 


	4. The Wedding

This chapter is kinda short compared to the others. Mostly Legolas thinking about stuff…This chapter is not a song-fic but the next one might be. It takes place a few days after the last chapter. And as we all know Aragorn already promised to marry Arwen, but he forgot about her when he met Legolas. So don't be so surprised. Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The day I had dreaded had finally come. Aragron and Arwen's wedding. I hadn't wanted to go, but Merry convinced me to. He said that by seeing it I might be able to forget Aragorn. I had never realized how conciencious the hobbit was, and I admired him for it.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister said and there was much cheering as Aragorn kissed his wife. I sat there among the rest of the Fellowship, in the grips of a vividly colored dream.  
  
"I'll love you forever Legolas," were the words I heard as I watched them. The black haired whore that separated us and then my eyes fell on him.  
  
My love that had ripped my heart out of my chest and threw it bleeding in the dirt. And that's what I felt like…dirt. Dirt for even falling in love with a human. That was what I had been warned about since I was little, humans. They are good for nothing, self-obsessed bastards, who will destroy the elven race.  
  
When I met Aragorn I didn't want to believe this but now he had gone and proved me wrong. Damn it, why did I always have to see the good in people?  
  
"Legolas are you alright?" asked Merry, glancing up at me.  
  
"I'll be fine my friend," I said, trying to smile. "I just need to get away from this place."  
  
"Alright. But if you need someone to talk to you know who to come to."  
  
"That comforts me greatly," I said sincerely, before hurrying to the doors. I was then rooted to the spot when I felt a broad hand on my shoulders.  
  
"Why are you leaving so fast Legolas?" asked the voice I loathed yet loved.  
  
"I do not wish to speak with you Aragorn," I whispered, my head bowed.  
  
"You know my duties as king," he said, switching to elvish, so we wouldn't be overheard. "It wouldn't have worked." That remark infuriated me.  
  
"Save your lies!" I hissed. "You are not worthy to speak the tongue of my fathers." And then I ran, trying to put as much distance between us.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity I reached my chambers. But to my surprise there was someone seated on my bed. Someone I hated even more than Aragorn. 


	5. Misunderstanding

I am very happy with the way this story I coming along. My muse is happy for now, but I don't know how long it will be until she goes on her next vacation. Hopefully I can finish this story before then. Legolas is a bit OOC in this chapter, but that is because he's angry and sad and depressed all at the same time. This chapter starts out in the present time and then goes into Legolas's story. Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"And that's the first time I saw him," whispered Legolas dreamily.  
  
"Him?" asked Haldir looking confused, but then he seemed to understand when the younger elf nodded. "Oh my god Legolas, is that why…" Legolas nodded again and Haldir gasped. "I'm so sorry. If I had known…"  
  
"Shhh, my friend. It's my fault for being so prideful. But maybe now you'll be able to understand…"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I gasped, not believing I was seeing. "Boromir?" I whispered. The other human I loathed above all other things. I had never trusted him, even during the quest, and now here he was, sitting on my bed.  
  
"Get out, you bastard!" I yelled. "I don't know how you survived or how you had the courage to come here, but get out!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked a confused look in his beautiful gray eyes.  
  
"Beautiful?" I asked myself. "Where did that come from?" Shaking off that thought I continued advancing on him. "How the hell did you get in here? Aragorn would never allow it…"  
  
"Aragorn invited me," he said and I gaped openly. Aragorn invited him? How could that be? Boromir betrayed all of us…Then suddenly a light bulb flicked on in my head. A light bulb that brought back memories…  
  
*************************************************************  
  
* Flashback *  
  
It was the night after we had left Lothlorein. I went off alone to find some quiet. I sat by myself for awhile until I heard someone coming towards me. Instinctively I grabbed my bow, but relaxed when I saw it was only Boromir.  
  
"'Tis only you, Boromir," I said leaning back against the tree, and closing my eyes. I wish I hadn't or I would have noticed the evil smile on the human's face.  
  
"It's a pity," he whispered circling me.  
  
"What's a pity?" I asked feeling uneasy.  
  
"That such beauty is going to be wasted."  
  
"Speak not in riddles, my friend."  
  
"As you wish," he hissed before lunging at me. Yelling I tried to get out of the way but Boromir landed heavily on top of me.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I panted, struggling to free myself. I noticed a mad gleam in Boromir's eyes.  
  
"Don't be so naive elf. I see you and the ranger together. And you shouldn't belong to him. You should be mine."  
  
"I don't belong to anyone," I hissed. "Aragorn will come."  
  
"How can you be sure elf? Humans are so fickle." I stopped struggling wondering how he knew exactly what I was worried about. But then I realize he was just toying with me. With my last amount of energy I spit in his face.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he whispered pressing a dagger against my throat.  
  
I whimpered as I felt blood trickle down my neck and into my shirt. "You wouldn't kill me, Boromir?"  
  
"You apparently don't know me very well elf,"  
  
"Aragorn wouldn't turn away from me," I said and Boromir just laughed. "I'm afraid that when your love finally arrives it will be too late." But he stopped suddenly when a sword hilt came down on his head. He fell back limply and I got out from under him. I stared into Aragorn's face and leaned into his strong arms.  
  
"Are you alright my love?" he asked, kissing the top of my head.  
  
"I think so," I replied. But after that I would never be the same again.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
And now Boromir was back. To try and kill me again, I was certain of that. But this time Aragorn had arranged it. To leave me was one thing, but did he really want me dead? Did he loathe me that much? These thoughts brought tears to my eyes again, and I fell to the floor. If the one I loved wanted me dead the why shouldn't I die?  
  
"Are you alright?" Boromir asked, his gray eyes filled with concern. He stooped down next to me, brushing my hair out of my face, with much more tenderness that Aragorn had.  
  
"Go on and kill me!" I yelled, flinching when I felt his hand graze my cheek. "I deserve to die!"  
  
"No you don't. No one does, especially a marvelous creature such as yourself."  
  
These words left me speechless. Boromir would never say that, even to his lover, if he ever had one.  
  
"You mean, you're not here to kill me?" I asked softly, staring up at him. He looked like Boromir, just different in a way I couldn't comprehend.  
  
"Why would I want to kill you? I don't even know you."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know me? I'm Legolas, the elf you tried to kill all those years ago. Remember now?" What was he trying to do, make me drop my guard?  
  
"Uh, I can't say that I do," he said chuckling. "I've never met an elf before, much less one that seems to have as many problems as you."  
  
"Who are you to say that I have problems?" I snapped.  
  
"My name is Faramir. And if I say you have problems, you have problems." My breath caught in my throat. This was Boromir's brother? I felt like such and idiot.  
  
"God I'm so sorry," I whispered. I had let all my emotions running inside of me take control. That made me want to kick myself. "I didn't mean all those things I said. Especially about your brother."  
  
"It's ok. He was a valiant man, just a little blind to the fact that others had feelings too." Faramir helped me to my feet. Our faces were inches apart and I wondered how I mistook him for Boromir. They looked almost identical, yet Faramir looked so much more noble and wiser than his brother had. Tears were still coming and Faramir reached out and dried them with his thumb. I smiled, for his touch sent electricity through my veins. It was a different feeling from when Aragorn touched me. But thinking about Aragorn made me break down again.  
  
Despite the fact I had only known Faramir for a few minuets his arms seemed very inviting. I leaned forward into his strong embrace, forgetting everything.  
  
"It's alright," he whispered gently stroking my golden hair. Neither of us noticed that Aragorn was knocking on the door. "I'm so sorry Faramir, but you'll have to share a room with Legolas." My heart ached when I heard him say my name. It was if someone had dropped poison on his tongue. "We have so many guests…" He opened the door and stopped speaking abruptly when he saw us. A wicked grin crossed his face, as we moved apart, blushing.  
  
"Well, well, well," he murmured in elvish. "I see you've made another conquest elf." Before I could retort he turned to Faramir. "You must be hungry from your journey," he said, he said switching back to the common tongue. "Come, we will go to the feast."  
  
Faramir glanced at Aragorn, before looking at me. "It was nice meeting you…Legolas." He winked at me. I felt my heart skip a beat as he smiled and followed Aragorn out of our room. But then my lightheadedness got replaced by a strange feeling in my stomach. What was I doing? Falling in lov…No that was not possible. Humans were bastards who only cared about their own affairs. But no matter how I tried to stop it, images of Faramir kept on surfacing to the top of my brain. But there was one good thing about this. At least thoughts of Aragorn weren't bothering me. 


	6. Musing

Ok here's another short chapter. But I swear the next chapter is very long. Again this is mostly Legolas musing...(see chapter title.) Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Finally, after about two weeks delay we departed from Gondor. I averted my eyes as Aragorn give Arwen a long kiss goodbye. The pain in my heart had dulled over that time, thanks to Faramir. He was very different from any other man I had met, in all my years of living in the white city. He studied the lore of Middle Earth's races and he told me that he found elves fascinating. He had even asked me to teach him elvish, and I had obliged, amazed at how eager he was to learn my native tongue. No human besides Aragorn knew or wanted to speak elvish, or even liked elves. They were brought up to hate us, just as we were brought up to hate them. I always tried to look beyond that, and in Faramir I saw someone who was loyal, noble, and gentle in spirit, despite his harsh looks. Aragorn was the exact opposite, he was pleasing to look at but he lacked compassion and sensitivity.  
  
"Come on, hurry up," I muttered, watching the king and queen.  
  
"Tired of waiting Legolas?" asked Faramir in elvish.  
  
"No, but can't they do that elsewhere? I'm only thinking of the hobbits…" I said switching back to the common tongue.  
  
"Don't worry Legolas, it's nothing I haven't seen before," said Merry, staring at Faramir, who blushed.  
  
"Um, I think Aragorn is ready now," he muttered, quickly mounting his horse and galloping off.  
  
Laughing, I followed suit. "Hey wait for us!" yelled the hobbits. Their ponies couldn't go as fast as our horses, so we slowed down and waited for them.  
  
"Where is Gandalf?" asked Faramir.  
  
"I don't know," Frodo replied. I glanced back at the city as saw a figure hurrying towards us.  
  
"Here he comes," I said before turning back to Faramir. "Your elvish is coming along well."  
  
"It is a beautiful language. Thank you my friend." In response I almost said, "Not as beautiful as you," but I held my tongue, remembering my vow. Plus he was married to Lady Ewoyn. He deserved someone like her, not someone like me. I didn't deserve anyone, and no one, not even an orc deserved me.  
  
"Are you alright?" Faramir asked.  
  
"Yes I shall be fine. I just need to be amongst the trees again."  
  
He nodded. Of course he would know that elves were connected to the trees, and if they were away too long they would despair and die. But that wasn't what was really bothering me. It was the fact that I was torn between an angel and a devil. 


	7. Internal Conflicts

Language and lemon warning! (Well it's more fluff, but hey when life gives you lemons use them! He He He!) I hope you enjoy this chapter, because this is when the F/L slash comes into play! Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
It was getting dark as we crossed the gap of Rohan. Aragorn and Gandalf led the company, and Faramir and I brought up the rear. I didn't mind, but I wished for some time alone to sort out my thoughts. Despite all this I noticed Faramir was gazing at the plains, a wistful look on his face.  
  
"Do you miss your lady?" I asked in elvish.  
  
"A little."  
  
"Only a little? Do you no love her?"  
  
"I love her, yes, but she is strong willed and stubborn. She and Aragorn were made for each other, and I don't know why she chose me. Maybe it's because I was second best…I'm always second best." He sighed. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm a fool."  
  
"No," I said but thoughts were spinning inside of my head. Ewoyn and Aragorn? That didn't make much sense. My gaze kept on drifting back to Faramir. No this was not right! He's a friend…A very good friend…NO! Just a friend…  
  
"Have you ever been in love Legolas?" asked Faramir, bringing me back to reality.  
  
I wondered what to say. And the internal conflict began again. Should I tell him about my relationship with Aragorn? What would he say? If you tell him you'll push him away…No he'll understand, it doesn't matter…You can't admit it to yourself Legolas, it does matter…he matters…don't tell him…  
  
"I did love someone, and actually still do," I finally blurted out.  
  
"You speak as if she doesn't return your feelings."  
  
"They did at one point in time, but I'm not so sure anymore." I said, putting a little too much emphasis on the word they.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Faramir, seeing all my pain and sadness in my eyes.  
  
"No, it's alright. I actually understand how you feel. My relationship was a lot like yours, always being placed second."  
  
"I'm glad, for I felt all my worries were childish."  
  
"Believe me, if anyone's childish it's Aragorn."  
  
"Why do you hold a grudge towards Elassar?"  
  
"Damn it!" I cursed myself under my breath. But at the same time I felt angry with him. Why was he meddling in my business? "That is none of your concern!" I snapped, galloping forward.  
  
"It is very much my concern," he said, grabbing my horse's reins. "You are happy and cheerful one moment and the next you're angry and depressed. If you don't sort this out you might be dead soon. And I couldn't bear that, knowing that I could help you."  
  
I cursed his intelligence, knowing I couldn't keep my secret hidden from him much longer. But then I felt so happy, which was strange. Does he like me? I think he does…Just look at the way he's staring at you…  
  
"I simply," I began. Tell him…Don't tell him…He likes you…You'll push him away…  
  
"Ask Aragorn!" I screamed before kicking my horse, desperate to get away. But he caught the reins again, a little harder than he intended too. I fell backwards off it landing in the dirt. Whinnying in fright, the horse bolted after the others. "What are you doing?" I asked. "The others may need us…"  
  
"They'll be fine. Aragorn will protect them." When he said Aragorn's name I flinched, hoping he wouldn't notice.  
  
"Why should I ask Aragorn?" asked Faramir, sternly. "What does he have to do with anything?"  
  
"He's everything!" I yelled. "He's my lover!" I was in shock at what I had said, but the damage was done.  
  
"Your…your lover?" asked Faramir weakly.  
  
"Former lover," I corrected him, drying my tears.  
  
"He left you for Arwen didn't he?" I nodded. "I told him that he was to prideful for his own good. I told him he would loose something so special someday…" He stared at me for a moment an then exploded. "God damn him, that fucking bastard! I'm going to shove my foot so far up…" I grabbed his arm, scared. There was a light in his eyes that I had only seen once before, the night when Boromir attacked me.  
  
"Please Faramir, I'm ok. Don't…"  
  
He breathed in heavily before speaking. "He left you. If I had a chance to have you I wouldn't leave you for all Middle earth. You're so brave, sweet, beautiful…"  
  
What was I hearing? Did he want me? Or was it just raving madness?  
  
"Do you truly mean that?" I asked  
  
"Would I lie to you?" he asked before kissing me hard. My eyes flew open. God this tasted so good. I moaned softly as he lowered me to the ground, desire shining in his eyes.  
  
He's going to hurt you…You can trust him, he's not like Aragorn…He's married…These thoughts ran through my head as he kissed my neck. But then both of the voices stopped when he began to remove my leggings. 


	8. The Morning After...

Oh my god thanks to all my reviewers! Even if my day is really bad I come home read the reviews and then I'm happy again! As stated by the title this takes place the morning after the last chapter. Legolas's thoughts are in ' instead of " k? Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Legolas! Faramir!"  
  
"Where are you crazy elf?"  
  
'He doesn't love you…why are you here?' My eyelids fluttered as I heard these words. I felt someone nuzzle my neck and I jumped, afraid I would find Aragorn lying next to me. But it wasn't Aragorn, it was Faramir. Smiling I kissed him gently and he opened his gray eyes.  
  
"Good morning," he said, pulling me closer and kissing me hard.  
  
"Not that I don't want to do this," I said. "But the others are looking for us."  
  
"So early," he mumbled and I laughed. "It's almost noon."  
  
"Fine," he grumbled, searching for his clothes.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"What happened Legolas?" asked Merry, when the fellowship finally found us.  
  
"We got lost," I said. "It was late so we decided to catch up in the morning."  
  
"An elf who looses his way in the dark? What's the world coming too?" said Aragorn. I glared at him.  
  
"We must make up for lost time," said Faramir, gazing at me.  
  
"He's right," added Gandalf. "Lady Galadriel expects us next week."  
  
"Just wait a minute," said Faramir, rolling up blankets that were on the ground.  
  
'How did those get there?' I wondered. 'Everything happened so fast…All I remember is us talking and then…' I grinned. Last night was so magical, so different from when I was with Aragorn. I thought I loved him but it wasn't until then that I realized I didn't. I loved Faramir.  
  
'But wait…' nagged the voices in my head. 'Does he love you?…He does, he wouldn't do anything if he didn't, he's noble…So is Aragorn and look how that turned out…'  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Faramir, as we mounted our horses.  
  
"Yes I'm fine," I said, feeling a little dizzy. I almost fell of my steed but Faramir placed a steadying hand on my back, saying, "You don't look so good."  
  
"I'm fine!" I snapped, following the others.  
  
"Don't do this to me Legolas!" he said catching up. "You can't just run away. Especially after…"  
  
"Shhh!" I said, seeing Aragorn look at us. "We'll talk about it later."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Later!" I said this, despite the fact I wanted to talk to him. Did he love me, or did he do what he did to comfort a friend? I didn't know. But I needed to know soon, to end the battle raging inside of me. 


	9. Being able to Believe

If you don't like this that much go read something by AJ Matthews. Go under the reviews for my story 'Slipping Away' and you can get to them. Yes I know this is shit, but it's my shit and I try. And that's all you can ask from me right? But for those of you who take time out of your lives to read my stories, I thank you. Your reviews and  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"We will camp here tonight," said Gandalf and I leapt down from my steed. I was grateful that we had finally come to a halt, for I was weary.  
  
"Will you go and get some water Legolas?" asked Gandalf. To tired to say no, I grabbed all of our waterskins, and walked out of the clearing.  
  
"Legolas," came Aragorn's voice as he tossed me my bow and arrows. My pain had been replaced by anger so I didn't bother to thank him.  
  
I didn't have to walk very far when I saw a slow moving stream ahead. I stooped down and saw my reflection in the rippling water. I looked pale, weak and confused. 'God what's happening to me?' I tore my gaze away from my reflection when I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist. Knowing who it was I pushed him away and began filling the waterskins.  
  
"What's wrong Legolas?" Faramir asked, kneeling beside me.  
  
I didn't know what to say. He cared for me obviously yes, and the question that had been running through my head all day came back. Did he love me the way I loved him? Then it all started up again. 'He loves you… he doesn't…'  
  
"Do you love me?" I yelled in frustration.  
  
"What?" asked Faramir.  
  
"Do you love me?" I said slowly and clearly. He gaped at me.  
  
"Honestly Legolas, who do you think I am? Of course I love you. I love you more than life itself."  
  
I wanted to believe him, but that was what Aragorn had said to me all those years ago. Memories flashed across my vision, while the voices inside my head screamed at each other. 'He's not Aragorn…Yes but remember… Remember Legolas…'  
  
"Stop!" I yelled, holding my head.  
  
"Stop what?" asked Faramir, looking shocked.  
  
"Stop everything!" I sobbed, breaking down completely. I knew he didn't know what I was talking about, but he did the one thing he could. He held me, as if I was about to fly into a million pieces at any second. And I just sat there, in my lover's arms and cried. I cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. But then the voices returned. 'Don't be a baby…' This time the second voice overpowered the first. 'This is where you truly belong Legolas…'  
  
I believed it as Faramir pressed his lips to mine. I believed that he loved me, believed that he wouldn't leave me as Aragorn did. I believed that love was all I needed to repair the damage inside of me, to make me whole again.  
  
"Feeling better?" asked Faramir, as he pulled away for air.  
  
"Don't stop…" I whispered and he grinned before I seized his mouth again.  
  
Distracted by my lover I didn't notice a black cloaked figure watching us from the trees. It grinned evilly before returning to the soft glow of our campfire. 


	10. Agreements

Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. I was having problems figuring out what was going to happen next, but I already have a killer ending planed. So keep on reviewing and you'll get to read it soon! Elvish speech is in ' '. Enjoy!  
  
************************************************************  
  
Much later, Faramir and I returned to camp. I didn't want too but he insisted, saying that it was his watch. That was one of the many things I love about him, he has a sense of duty. I was forgetting I had once said the same thing about Aragorn, but I didn't care. Everything I needed was here with Faramir.  
  
I was grateful to find that everyone was asleep. I deposited my quiver and bow near my pack. In doing so, I noticed that Aragorn's breath was suspiciously rapid for someone sleeping. "But why do I care?" I wondered, heading back to the fire, where Faramir had already spread out his blankets. He beckoned me to come and sit next to him, heat coursing through my veins when he began nipping at my ears.  
  
"Stop that," I murmured, for elvish ears are very sensitive.  
  
"Alright," he said, moving his mouth to the back of my neck. I sighed and tried to lean closer to him, as he continued nibbling at my flesh.  
  
Once again, neither of us noticed the figure behind us, who wearing a broad smile.  
  
"At it again?" he hissed and Faramir pulled away from me sharply, to stare at the dark eyed Ranger.  
  
"You have already hurt Legolas enough. Or is it to painful for you to see him happy?" He put a protective arm around my shoulder, and I shot him a look that plainly said, "Let me fight my own battles."  
  
"I don't want anything to do with that whore," spat Aragorn. "It is you Faramir, that I want to suffer."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You heard me right elf. I will make you lover suffer immensely." His smile widened. "You are wondering how I could possibly do this?" He stepped closer to Faramir, and I could smell his foul stench. "Ewoyn…" he whispered in his ear.  
  
The sound of a slap echoed around the clearing. "You bastard!" Faramir screamed. "You wouldn't dare…you can't!"  
  
"You are in no position to make demands! But I am willing to make a compromise…" He still grinned, as he held a hand to his red cheek.  
  
Faramir's eyes narrowed, and I whispered to him, "Don't trust him!"  
  
"I won't let you're wife know about your little affair with him," Aragorn said, not saying my name. "If you two can keep you're hands off each other until we reach Mordor. If you can't I'll kill the elf." Faramir stiffened but I said, "What would that bring you?"  
  
"The pure satisfaction of knowing the torment you'll both experience. Desire coursing through you. I knew that feeling…once." He moved as if to stroke my cheek, but I pushed his hand away.  
  
"And what about after we reach Mordor?" asked Faramir.  
  
"You, Faramir will be set free. As for my elven whore…there are many things I could do to him…but we'll decide that later. You have a bigger decision to make now. Trust me, there are no other options."  
  
"Go to hell!" shouted Faramir.  
  
'Wait!' I pleaded in elvish, causing him to look at me. 'We'll agree.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I don't want to hurt Ewoyn. If we don't agree, he'll kill me anyway and make your life a living hell. I'm sure of this. You have to say yes.' I didn't care that my life was on the line. He was everything to me.  
  
'But I can't leave you…I love you.' The look in his gray eyes was heart wrenching, but I knew this was the only way.  
  
'I know,' I replied, touching his face, before he turned back to Aragorn.  
  
"Fine," he snapped, extending his hand.  
  
"I knew you'd see things my way," said Aragorn, shaking it, sealing the bargain. "And remember, I'm watching you, so nothing…nothing at all, or else your beloved dies."  
  
We both nodded resolutely as he returned to his blankets, a smug look on his face.  
  
'It'll be alright,' I said, trying to reassure him.  
  
'How can you say that? You are giving up you're life for me. Why?'  
  
'Because I love you,' and at these words Aragorn looked at us pointedly. Sighing I whispered, 'Goodnight my love,' before returning to my blankets too.  
  
"How can you just leave him there like that?" taunted Aragorn. "You know you want to kiss him…touch him…"  
  
"Go to hell!" I said, repeating my lover's words.  
  
"Sorry, that wasn't part of our bargain. But what you're feeling is. Goodnight…whore." He turned over onto his other side, and he fell asleep.  
  
But I didn't go to sleep. My eyes rested on Faramir, who sat hunched over, near the fire. God how I wanted to go over there and kiss him, but I couldn't. I knew he would kill himself if I died, so I willed myself to be strong, for him. It took every ounce of my self-restraint to remain where I was. I briefly wondered if he was feeling this also. Sighing deeply I tried to focus on something else, anything else…  
  
Unnoticed by me, on the other side of the camp, a small figure was tossing and turning, trying to forget what he had just overheard. 


	11. Desire

This chapter is rated R because it gets a bit lemony. Elvish speech is in ' '. Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
If the night was bad the day was worse. We rode in usual order, Faramir and I at the back. Unable to do anything but stare at each other, the feeling of pent up desire threatened to engulf me. When we stopped for a break I had to repremend myself for thinking about tackling him, and making love to him right there, in front of everyone.  
  
This lasted for another five days. My eyes were bloodshot, for I hadn't slept at all.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Gandalf when we made camp at mid-day. We had decided that we would rest here, and travel by night, for it was very hot.  
  
"I'm fine…yes," I murmured vaugly, before trying to drink from my empty waterskin.  
  
"We need water Gandalf," yelled Frodo, from the other side of camp.  
  
"Why doesn't Legolas go and get it?" suggested Aragorn, his eyes glinting with maliace.  
  
"I think Legolas should stay here and guard camp," pipped up Merry. Everyone turned to stare at him. "We need someone to guard camp. Plus we want to swim…it's so hot!"  
  
"Yeah!" yelled Pippen.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Gandalf. "We'll all go…but Faramir, you stay here with Legolas." He looked at me with concern in his eyes. Aragorn glared, but knew he couldn't say or do anything, as he, Gandalf, and the hobbits left camp. Faramir and I just looked at each other, desire shining in his eyes. Finally when I was sure they were gone I threw myself at him. Plunging my tounge into his open mouth, I tore at his tunic, not thinking clearly anymore.  
  
'I….' I panted, speaking in between kisses 'Couldn't…take…it…anymore…'  
  
'Me either…' he said breathlessly, running his hands over my bare chest, making me shudder. In return I pulled off his leggings, and let him do the same to mine. Seeing his face flushed with desire, I entered him, not thinking about anything else besides this moment. I didn't care that I was risking my life, didn't care that our moans of pleasure could probably be heard by the rest off the fellowship, I just cared about being here with my love, for I didn't know how long it would last.  
  
'I love you,' he said, kissing me deeply. I was about to reply when I heard loud voices coming from nearby.  
  
'Quick!' I said, pulling on my clothes as fast as I could. Faramir followed suit and I was just finishing lacing up my boots when the four hobbits ran into the clearing, chattering loudly. Aragorn followed, his hair dripping wet, an angry expression on his face. It grew worse when he stared at Faramir and I, his dark eyes lingering on my flushed face and his tunic, which was inside out. I stared coldly back, for he didn't have any proof that we had done anything.  
  
"I suggest that we rest now," said Gandalf. "For we will be departing at dusk. Legolas would you mind taking the watch?"  
  
"That's fine," I said. I wanted to give Faramir a chance to rest. I felt guilty for not letting him release his desire on me, for he was surely feeling the same things I was. I was just so wrapped up in my emotions, my lust…  
  
"You fucked him didn't you?" hissed Aragorn in my ear, using the term that comes out of the mouthes of tavern whores. "I knew you couldn't resist him…"  
  
"How do you know we did anything?" I asked calmly.  
  
"Don't take me for a fool. What else would you have done if you were alone with him?"  
  
"Eat, talk…any number of things. Face it, you can't prove anything. And if you say anything to anyone, I'll make sure they all know of our little…bargin. They won't be very pleased with you." At these words he froze and I grinned. "Who's the blackmailer now?"  
  
Scowling he returned to his blankets, his expression telling me that I would pay. 


	12. Lothlorien

I am glad that you are open to the changes in Aragorn, unlike the changes in Legolas. I tried to imagine how the actual characters would react in these types of situations, and for me it works pretty well. I am always open to you're opinions on this topic. Also I want apologize for not stating that this story is AU! And one more thing…I haven't put in a disclaimer in awhile so here it is! Disclaimer: I own nothing…though I wished I owned Faramir…or Legolas…or maybe Faramir…I just can't decide…but I don't own them so it doesn't matter! Thoughts are in * and elvish speech is in '. Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Starlight shone down upon us, through the leaves of trees at the borders of Lothlorien. As we rode in the eerie but comforting green light, I felt Lady Galadriel's presence, and I shuddered.  
  
'What's wrong?' Faramir asked, looking concerned.  
  
'Nothing,' I replied, but even the act of looking at him made me want to kiss him. I regretted what I had done with him earlier, for now the feeling of desire was ten times worse. 'I can sense someone coming,' I said.  
  
Instinctively his hand went to his sword hilt. 'Tis only Lady Galadriel,' I said gently, placing my hand on top of his. Fire seared through my body, and I almost cried out, I wanted him so badly.  
  
*What makes you want to cry out, Prince of Mirkwood?* came a clear gentle voice I had heard before. All nine of us turned to see the radiant Lady of the Wood, who was flanked by five other elves, one who I knew all to well.  
  
*Tis nothing my lady,* I thought bowing to her, and she smiled knowingly. She looked over everyone else in turn, and then finally spoke out loud, in the common tongue.  
  
"Welcome to Lothlorien," she looked at Gimli, who blushed. "I am glad that you have all managed to return to us safely. Now if you will all follow me, for I am sure you are weary…"  
  
She led us to the inner part of the wood, were the trees glowed faintly beneath the foliage. Here we divided into groups to go to bed. I was thankful that she didn't pair me up with Aragorn…or Faramir. I wondered if she knew of my love for Faramir and Aragorn's deal. After bidding good night to the hobbits I had no more doubt in my mind for she said, 'I would wish to speak with you Legolas.' She extended her soft hand to me and I took it, and she led me to a nearby clearing. 'I want to speak to you about your relationship with the son of Denathor.'  
  
'So you know,' I said, knowing that I couldn't hide anything from her.  
  
She smiled. 'Yes, and I see that your heart is pure and so is you love for Faramir. But now I ask you…does he feel the same way?'  
  
'Of course he does! He told me so!'  
  
'I thought you already learned from Aragorn that a humans word is not always worth what you think it is.'  
  
'But Faramir is not like Aragorn,' I said.  
  
'How are sure Legolas?' she said and I became frustrated because she was saying this.  
  
'Because… I just know!' I yelled before running away, trying to find some solitude.  
  
'Would you mind speaking with him Haldir?' asked Galadriel, looking somber.  
  
'Yes,' 


	13. The end of the story

This will be the last chapter from Legolas POV. Next chapter it goes back to the present time with Haldir and Gimli…if you have forgotten. Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I sat in the sturdy branches of a tree, staring at the moonlit sky. 'Why does Galadriel think that Faramir doesn't love me?' I whispered, following a shooting star with my eyes. Suddenly I heard the sound of someone approaching and I jumped, causing me to fall to the ground with a thud.  
  
'Are you alright?' said someone, offering a hand to me. I took it, and came face to face with someone I hadn't seen for over two thousand years.  
  
'Hello Legolas,' said Haldir, smiling at me.  
  
'Hello,' I said coldly, trying to remember Faramir, but standing near the blonde elf made my face flush with lust. Memories came flooding back to me, his hands running through my hair, the scent and taste of his skin, his lips upon my own…  
  
Almost against my will I kissed him deeply, making him moan softly. Loosing all my self-control I began trailing kisses up and down his neck.  
  
'After all these years this is how you kiss me?' he asked, and I stared at him suprised. 'That was a compliment,' he chuckled, seizing my lips again, his tongue entering my mouth. I was about to do the same when I remembered the one I claimed I loved. 'This is not right…' I murmured, moving away.  
  
'Not right?' asked Haldir, taking his hands off my back. 'Have you forgotten everything? Everything we promised each other…'  
  
'Yes…but I can't lie to you Haldir,' I said, folding my arms over my chest. 'What happened between us two thousand years ago happened two thousand years ago. I love someone else.'  
  
At this he gaped at me. 'You're with someone else?' I nodded. 'And I waited for you! I waited, thinking you'd return to me, only to find you're with someone else!'  
  
'At least I didn't lie to you,' I snapped. 'I would have thought you'd be happy for me, for Faramir loves me.'  
  
'And I don't? I am amazed at how quickly you forget the vows we made to each other, for a human no less! I see that you have lost your pride as well as your senses. Does this not bother you? Because it bothers me.'  
  
To this I had no answer except another breathtaking kiss. 'I still care for you Haldir.' I said gently. 'But not in the same way as I feel about Faramir.' Running my hand over his cheek, I turned and left, to go to the room I shared with Gimli. My head felt extremely light, for I had siphoned off some of my lust on Haldir. I felt bad for using him in such a way, but I just couldn't help myself. All these things clouding my sensed I dint notice a tall figure following me. I felt the wind knocked out of me as I was tackled to the ground, a broad hand over was placed over my mouth to keep me from crying for help.  
  
"Whore," spat Aragorn, twisting my arm behind my back. "I saw everything that happened back there. I doesn't surprise me that you can't keep your hands off of everyone you lay your pretty eyes on."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked struggling beneath him.  
  
"Isn't it obvious," he chuckled. "Do not think I am immune to you elf. Incidentally you squirming beneath me is making…But we won't go into that. Unlike you I can contain myself. Whore," he whispered in my ear before he raised Anduil hilt over my head and quickly bringing it down with a sickening crack.  
  
'Faramir….' I murmured weakly before darkness overcame me. 


	14. Reasons to smile

Sorry that this chapter is so short. Finally we are returning to the present time, and after this there will be five or six more chapters. Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"…and when I woke up I was here," Legolas finished, looking at Gimli, who's mouth was hanging open.  
  
"All of this was happening right under my nose, and I didn't notice…" sobbed the dwarf, and Legolas smiled grimly.  
  
"Gimli, this is not your fault. Even Gandalf didn't suspect anything. None of you are to blame." He looked at Haldir, who blushed. "There is only one person who is responsible, and I swear he is going to die a slow and painful death. But first I have to find him, and I have a pretty good idea of where he is."  
  
"I hope you don't think we're letting you hunt that bastard all by yourself," said Haldir.  
  
"That's right," said Gimli, swinging his axe.  
  
"I should have suspected this," sighed Legolas. "So you're coming with me to Mordor?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" yelled Haldir.  
  
"I still don't know how…" muttered Gimli.  
  
For the first time in so long Legolas smiled, for two reasons. The first was he knew that revenge would taste so sweet, almost as sweet as the mouth of his lover, who he was determined to find. But for some reason he knew that wherever Aragorn was Faramir was also, which made him even more determined to find the Ranger. The second was the fact that he finally had some friends helping him, and he didn't have to deal with all his emotions alone. 


	15. Mordor

This is a bit of a time jump. Now they are in Mordor, near the human colony. Mordor is a nice happy place now…but evil is still around, as shown in this chapter. Elvish speech is in ' '. Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Legolas stood at the edge of the ridge that overlooked the valley where the human colony lay. He remembered how grim and desolate Mordor had looked during the war of the ring, and now he smiled, for the grass was green and the sun was shining. It was amazing what a little hope and hard work could create.  
  
'Legolas!' cried Haldir in elvish, interrupting his thoughts, making him spin around. He gasped in horror. Orcs, thousands of them, came running over the fields, making the grass blacken and die underneath their feet.  
  
Wasting no more time Legolas strung an arrow in his bow, rapidly firing at the advancing creatures. Haldir did the same, and Gimli began hacking away with his axe.  
  
'It's no good!' shouted Haldir, perspiration pouring down his face, while firing his last arrow. 'There are too many of them!'  
  
'We have to keep fighting!' Legolas replied, taking out his twin white knives, and taking up a defensive stance. Orcs leered at him and he launched himself at them, killing as many as possible. But soon he realized that hopes of winning were very slim and chances of survival were even worse.  
  
Suddenly a loud horn sounded and Legolas felt his heart skip a beat. The men of the colony down below finally seemed to realize there was a battle going on and they rode up the cliff to aid the two elves and the dwarf. As the men chased after the remaining orcs, Legolas ran over to Haldir who was suffering from a minor wound to his head. Tenderly he lifted the unconscious elf and began searching for someone who could help them. Tentitivly he tapped one of the men on horseback on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but my companions and I were trying to reach the colony, when we got attacked. Could you lead us there please?"  
  
"So you were the ones who defended us for so long," said the man. "Well I thank you, and I will gladly take you and your companions down. But when we get there you will have to see the captain."  
  
Legolas nodded and he and Gimli followed the human glad for a rest. Legolas however wanted to know whom this captain was and why his men seemed to think so highly of him. It wasn't often that you found a captain of human soldiers that got so much respect and reverence from his troops. Thinking about this reminded him of Faramir, but he shook that thought away, knowing that the only way he'd see him again was through Aragorn, and that was the man he was really looking forward to seeing.  
  
A/N: Guess who the captain is! Winners will receive…well I dunno but you'll get something! 


	16. Reunion

Don't doubt your self jellylady because you were right. The captain is Faramir. My eternal thanks to you! I don't know if I said in the beginning but Legolas was captive for ten years. That wasn't important before but it is now! Elvish speech is in ' '.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Legolas followed the human through the gleaming halls of the fortress. Haldir was beginning to stir in his arms, and he murmured a few soothing words in elvish. Behind him Gimli was muttering to himself. This brought a smile to his face, but the voice coming from the room they were outside of made his heart brim with happiness.  
  
"Captain," said the human, bowing low. "We found two elves and a dwarf at the edge of the ride. They got attacked by a band of orcs, and we rescued them just in time."  
  
"All these orc raids are making me nervous," said the captain. "Very well, show them in."  
  
Legolas entered the room to see a handsome brown haired man standing before him. One look into his handsome gray eyes and Legolas knew it could be no one else.  
  
'Faramir!' he cried, dropping Haldir and throwing himself at his lover.  
  
"Do I know you elf?" Faramir asked, staring at Legolas, apparently confused.  
  
'You don't recognize me?' asked Legolas, horrified. * How could he not know me? * he wondered.  
  
"I knew someone who looked like you…" Faramir began but then he said, "I don't know much elvish. Speak in the common tongue."  
  
"Yes you know elvish," Legolas pleaded. "I taught you, remember?"  
  
"No…it can't be…"  
  
"Don't deny it Faramir, you know it's me," insisted Legolas, stepping closer.  
  
"But…Aragorn said you were dead. You died in Lothlorien," the human whispered, doubt in his eyes.  
  
'Don't doubt me,' whispered Legolas in elvish. 'or this…' He leaned in and swiftly kissed him, as if he had done that every day of his eternal life.  
  
'Legolas,' murmured Faramir, and Legolas smiled. 'Yes love, it is me.'  
  
'I missed you,' he said but when he saw the way everyone in the room was staring at them he shoved Legolas away.  
  
"Lock them up in the best guest room," he ordered. "I will speak with them later!"  
  
'Faramir,' Legolas whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. * I waited ten years for this? * he thought fiercely as he was dragged away from his lover. 


	17. Apology Accepted

Yay! We are getting closer and closer to my incredible final chapter! I'm sorry if I'm making you crazy with anticipation, but I am extremely proud of myself, casue all my friends think it is my best piece of work yet. I will try to update as quickly as possible. Elvish speech is in ' '. Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Get the hell off of me!" screamed Legolas, as the men deposited him and Haldir in a guest room, locking the door behind them. Legolas glared, and then turned to look at Haldir, who was lying semi-conscious on the floor.  
  
'I'm sorry,' Legolas whispered, tenderly stroking his silky hair.  
  
'It's not your fault,' he replied, blinking sleepily.  
  
'Yes it is, I dropped you.'  
  
'And you had a good reason, so all is forgiven.'  
  
'That bastard is not a good reason!'  
  
'You don't truly mean that Legolas.'  
  
'What makes you think that I don't?'  
  
'I can see it written all over your face. You should talk to him. He must have a reason for treating you like that.'  
  
'I am not going to chase after him. If he don't want me fine!'  
  
'You don't have to.' Then he yawned and instantly fell asleep. Puzzling over what he had just said, Legolas placed him gently on the bed, pulling the blankets over his chest. He stared into Haldir's open but unseeing eyes for a moment until a knock sounded at the door. Slowly it opened and Faramir stood there.  
  
'Legolas,' he murmured, stepping in, and the elf scowled. 'Don't do this to me Legolas,' he pleaded. 'You can't blame me for anything I thought you were dead!'  
  
'You took that bastards word!' screamed Legolas, loosing control completely. 'And let me tell you I wish I had died! Every day, while being tortured I kept on saying to myself, 'He'll come and rescue me today…' But you never came! Ten years of hell for nothing!'  
  
'Oh my love,' said Faramir embracing the sobbing elf. 'I'm so sorry. I if I had known I would have been there in a instant…'  
  
'I know,' said Legolas, but his answer was cut sort by Faramir's mouth covering his.  
  
'This doesn't make up for what you did before,' breathed Legolas.  
  
'Did I say I was sorry?'  
  
'No.' Legolas said harshly, and he pulled away. 'And I think I deserve an explanation.'  
  
'Well…you were gone for so long…It made no sense not to go back to my old life.'  
  
'And Ewoyn,' muttered Legolas.  
  
'That doesn't matter anymore, only you matter,' said Faramir stroking  
  
the elf's hair. 'I'm sorry.'  
  
'Apology accepted,' Legolas said swiftly before he kissed his lover again. Slowly the kisses began to deepen, and while they were in their own world they didn't notice anything, much less Haldir, who was sitting behind them, fascinated. Finally after he had seen enough he cleared his throat loudly.  
  
'I decided to stop you before you went any further,' he said grinning at the two, who were blushing.  
  
'Thanks Haldir,' said Legolas pointedly, and he said, 'So…I'll just give you some time alone…' And with that he left, to find Gimli.  
  
'So where were we,' Faramir asked the grinning elf, before his mouth was claimed again. 


	18. Talking

There will be only one more chapter after this…*sob* I will miss working on this story during Algebra and German…I guess I will have to get over it. Um…in this chapter the title will finally come into play…(emphasis on the word finally.) This chapter is rated R for language. Elvish speech is in ' '. Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
'Legolas!' yelled Haldir, pounding on the door to their room. 'Legolas let me in!'  
  
In response there came a giggle and then a low soft moan. Sighing Haldir turned and left, smiling inwardly.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
In the room…  
  
************************************************************  
  
'I love you,' whispered Legolas.  
  
'And I you,' Faramir replied, pulling the elf closer to his chest. 'I am going to kill Aragorn for taking you away from me.  
  
'Not if I get to him first,' said Legolas, grinning wickedly.  
  
'Fine,' agreed the human. 'He's all yours'  
  
'Thank you for understanding my love, for this is very important to me.'  
  
'Only you have the right to kill him,' said Faramir, running his tongue over the elf's pointed ear, making him shudder.  
  
'But before I do, I want to talk to him.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'You remember the bargain we made with him all those years ago?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Well I want to know *why*. What was in it for him? He didn't tell us the real reason why he wanted us apart. He was always a bad liar.'  
  
'You amaze me sometimes,' said Faramir, kissing him hard.  
  
'I'm going to go and talk to him now,' said Legolas, pulling away.  
  
'Now?' asked Faramir, as the elf retrieved his leggings from on top of a lamp. 'What is a better time to talk then later? Stay a little longer.'  
  
'I need to feel the pleasure of killing him right now!'  
  
'You can have all the pleasure you need right here,' said Faramir seductively.  
  
Sighing Legolas jumped landing on top of him and kissing his neck over and over.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
One hour later….  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Kissing Faramir's forehead, Legolas tiptoed out, hopeing he wouldn't wake him. He succeeded and he ran down the hallway, looking around to take in his surroundings. 'I know you're here somewhere, you bastard. You can't hide forever.'  
  
Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize he had bumped into something half his height.  
  
"I'm sorry master elf," came a voice and Legolas looked down as the other looked up.  
  
"Legolas?" cried Merry, excited and confused. "What are you doing here? We thought you were dead. Oi!" he called. "Look who it is…Legolas!"  
  
Soon he was surrounded by all four hobbits. "Where were you all this time?" asked Frodo. "We have so much to tell you," said Sam. "Cool its Legolas's ghost!" said Pippin pinching the elf.  
  
"What is all this?" asked the voice belonging to the person he was looking for.  
  
"Legolas has returned Aragorn," said Merry.  
  
"Legolas? Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive, look he's here!"  
  
As Aragorn rounded the corner, Legolas forgot that he wanted to talk to him first. With a cry he threw himself at him, punching him in the stomach.  
  
'Stupid bastard!' he cried in elvish, blows raining down on the human's face now. 'Did you think you could get rid of me so easily?' His foot lashed out and caught Aragorn's nose, making blood fly everywhere.  
  
"Legolas,' cried Merry from the corner the hobbits had retreated to. "Why are you doing this Legolas?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand young one," snapped Legolas as he motioned to kick Aragorn again. This time however he felt himself being pulled down and he landed next to the human. He winced as pain seared through his chest.  
  
'I think you want to talk to me Legolas,' murmured Aragorn through a split lip that was bleeding badly.  
  
'Yes,' replied Legolas breathlessly, gingerly touching his ribs. They weren't broken but they felt sore.  
  
'You will want to bind those,' said Aragorn. 'Come, we will heal you and talk.'  
  
Unable to say no, because of the fire in his chest he followed the human to his room, leaving the hobbits staring after them.  
  
'If truth be told I am not that surprised to see you,' said Aragorn washing his hands in his water basin near the window.  
  
'You aren't?' asked Legolas, biting his lip, to try and block the pain.  
  
'No,' chuckled Aragorn. 'You are much tougher than you look.'  
  
'Thank…' began Legolas but then he remembered who he was talking to and what he was saying. 'You don't mean that!' he screamed, trying to hit him again, but he only succeeded in falling to the floor.  
  
'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' said Aragron, lifting the lithe elf into his arms. 'You'll just injure yourself further.'  
  
'Put me down!' yelled Legolas softly, struggling against the Ranger.  
  
'That is not possible for you'll just bruise your ribs further.'  
  
'I don't care! Put me down!'  
  
'As you wish,' said Aragorn, dropping him on the bed. 'Now tell me…what did you want to talk about?'  
  
In response Legolas turned away, while his head was buzzing with thoughts.  
  
'Must you be so stubborn Legolas? I'm only trying to help you…'  
  
'Oh bull shit! You can take your words and shove them up your ass! You were never trying to help me…not ever!'  
  
'Yes I was,' said Aragorn softly, as he began to remove the elf shirt to inspect his ribs.  
  
'What was that?' asked Legolas, red in the face from yelling.  
  
'All this time I was trying to help you, protect you…'  
  
'Protect me?' asked Legolas trying to move, but the man held him down.  
  
'That's right, your hearing is as perfect as ever.'  
  
'Why in hell do you think I need to be protected?'  
  
'From him,' murmured Aragorn, while applying some gel-like substance to Legolas's chest. 'This painkiller will make the pain go away until your healing ability kicks in,' he said as the elf realized what he had said.  
  
'I get it now. You're just jealous! First you leave me, and then you say I need to be protected from the one I love? You are so full of shit Aragorn! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!' Now that the pain was gone, he took the knife he had been hiding in his boot and pressed it to Aragorn's throat.  
  
'No you don't Legolas,' said Aragorn, ignoring the fact that he was being held at knifepoint. 'He doesn't love you, and he never has. I was just trying to protect you…to save you from being hurt, like I hurt you. I wish I could take it all back now, I really do…' Legolas lowered the knife at this and Aragorn took the chance to replace his shirt, gently brushing the skin with his fingertips.  
  
'Shut up Aragorn!' whispered the elf. 'Just shut up! He will not hurt me, I know he won't. Do you want to know the difference between you? Faramir doesn't treat me as if I am about to break at any moment, he respects me. He is noble, and kind and generous, like you will never be. And he loves me. You are not capable of loving, son of Arathorn, you bastard! I hope you die!'  
  
And with that he ran out of the room, sobbing. 


	19. The Final Battle

This is the final chapter, dedicated to Marylou, whose kind e-mails have helped me finish this story. It gets a little gory…in a graphic way, so I will be placing stars around the places you don't want to read if you get nauseous easily. Elvish speech is in ' ', and thoughts are in *. I would just like to say that I made Legolas shirtless for reason…wristgaurds make them so hot! *drool* I hope you like it, because I put a lot of effort into this particular chapter. Anyway…I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
Legolas ran down the hallway until he came to his chambers, knowing Faramir would be there still.  
  
He burst in, and the human looked up from the book he was reading.  
  
'Oh Legolas,' he said, noticing how the elf was shaking. 'What did he do to you love?' He pulled him close, and began stroking his soft silky hair.  
  
Legolas just rested his head on Faramir's chest, trying to block out what Aragorn had said. *I was trying to protect you…he doesn't love you…*  
  
'Love me,' he muttered into his tunic.  
  
'What was that? With your head there I can't understand you,' Faramir gently cupped Legolas's narrow face in his hands and they stared at each other, blue-green connecting with gray.  
  
'Love me,' Legolas whispered before he kissed Faramir. The puzzled expression faded from his face as he gently kissed the beautiful elf. Slowly as the kisses grew more passionate, he undid the buttons of Legolas's white shirt, letting it fall to the floor. He began running his hands over the elf's chest, enjoying the feel of the muscles beneath the satiny skin, which was even more smooth than usual because of Aragorn's medicine.  
  
A loud noise suddenly made Legolas jerk away.  
  
'What is it?' Faramir asked, and Legolas pointed out the window.  
  
'Orcs,' he whispered, as they watched wave upon wave of foul dark creature's pour into the valley. 'Don't just stand there!' yelled Legolas, strapping his quiver of arrows over his bare chest. 'We have to help!'  
  
'Right,' Faramir agreed, getting his sword, and following the elf as he sprinted from the room.  
  
Legolas jumped off the staircase, landing cat like on the floor. He didn't care that he was only wearing his wristgaurds and leggings. There were more important things on his mind. Like if the hobbits and Gimli were safe. He ran out the great doors and stared at the battle taking place in front of him. Groups of humans and other creatures of Middle Earth were fighting fiercely against the creatures of darkness. Legolas spotted sparks flying in the air and he knew that was where Gandalf was. He hoped the hobbits were safe with him. Then he spotted a petite figure stabbing left and right with her sword.  
  
'Ewoyn,' Legolas murmured and he shouted to Faramir. 'Go help her! I'm going to go and help the others!'  
  
'Be careful love,' said the human watching the graceful elf run off in the direction of Haldir and Gimli, who were surrounded.  
  
Legolas jumped into the fray, beheading an orc with one of his long white knives.  
  
'Where have you been Legolas?' asked Haldir, before killing another orc. 'We thought you were dead.'  
  
'Not yet,' said Legolas, dark blood smeared all over his chest. 'I don't think this is a battle we can win.'  
  
'Neither do I,' said Haldir, as he scanned the valley with his eyes. 'They have some kind of new weapon, I don't know what it does, but it's causing a hell of a lot of damage over there.' He pointed down the field where Legolas had seen Gandalf's sparks earlier. His breath caught in his throat.  
  
'Where are you going?' Haldir shouted.  
  
'To check it out!' called Legolas.  
  
'But that's suicide!' yelled Haldir, but an orc blade between his ribs silenced his cries. Legolas however didn't notice, for he was to focused on the hobbits and Gandalf to look back.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
With the hobbits…  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Gandalf!" cried Merry as he watched the wizard fall. *Why now? We have come so far, why now?* All the smoke and noise was confusing him, and he didn't notice a large flaming rock flying towards him.  
  
"Merry watch out!" yelled the other three hobbits but it was too late…the rock had caught him in the chest, sending him flying backwards in a burst of flame.  
  
"Merry," croaked Pippin hoarsely, for a large piece of rock was embedded in his forehead, making blood gush down his face. "Merry," he repeated, turning his best friend over onto his back. It wasn't a pretty sight. His tunic was in bloody tatters, and gray hunks of rock could be seen amongst the ripped bruised flesh.  
  
"Pippin," he whispered, blood flecking his lips. "What is happening to me?"  
  
"Merry, you're dying…" Pippin said softly before he felt something burst inside of his head, making him fall back limp.  
  
"Pippin," Merry sobbed, holding him close to his bleeding chest.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
This was the scene Legolas stumbled upon when he reached them.  
  
'No,' he cried, looking at the dead forms of Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry. 'Don't die godamit! Why did you come all this way just to die?'  
  
Sobbing uncontrollably he fell to his knees, his bloodstained hair falling over his shoulders.  
  
'Why did you take them godamit!'  
  
'Legolas,' came a gruff but gentle voice. 'They're gone now. You're needed in battle.'  
  
'Go away Aragorn!' shouted Legolas. 'Leave me be!'  
  
'No!' said the human, grabbing his wrists and forcing him to stand. 'You can't stay here or you'll die. I don't think any of them would want you to die.'  
  
Legolas looked at the corpses of his friends. Gandalf, who had a determined look on his face, and he knew that the wizard had protected the hobbits till the end. Frodo and Sam, who hands were clasped together in a symbol of their love. And then Merry…the friend who helped him through all of it years ago. The one who made him realize he didn't love Aragorn, the only one who truly understood…Seeing his bloody form clinging to Pippin brought tears to his eyes. But it also brought determination and the will to carry on.  
  
'Let's go then,' said Legolas following Aragorn over dead orc, human, and elven bodies to where the battle was taking place.  
  
It seemed like the battle was dying down a bit. Where as a hour ago there had been fighting taking place all over the valley, now the evil creatures had cornered all the remaining men and elves into a tight circle.  
  
Yelling an elven war cry Legolas began chopping and slicing at the enemy again. Smiling Aragorn began to do the same, watching the blonde elf duck, swerve, and jump, in order to avoid death.  
  
So caught up in the heat of the moment Legolas, just like Merry, didn't notice a flaming rock flying towards him.  
  
'Legolas!' Aragorn cried, and not thinking about anything else he wrapped his body around the elven archer, just as the rock hit.  
  
They both fell hard to the wet bloody ground, crying out when they felt tiny explosions taking place all over their bodies. His vision blurred, Legolas saw someone fall next to him, and he gasped.  
  
'Faramir,' he whispered, slowly stretching out a hand to touch his lover's face. But to his immense surprise Faramir didn't seem to notice him. Instead he turned to caress his dying wife who lay on his other side.  
  
'Faramir,' Legolas whispered again, 'Love me.' His pleas fell upon dead ears, as his lover died, his wife in his arms. 'Faramir!' Legolas sobbed, and he didn't object when Aragorn pulled him close, holding him to his chest.  
  
'Legolas, it's all right Legolas,' he murmured softly, ignoring the pain courcing through his veins.  
  
'No it's not,' he sobbed, remembering Faramir's voice inside his head. * He left you for Arwen didn't he? I told him he was to prideful for his own good. I told him he would loose something so special someday…* He had lost him. Both Aragorn and Faramir had made the same mistake. His father's voice surfaced to the top of his brain now. *Humans don't live long enough to learn from their mistakes.*  
  
'Legolas, I made such a mistake years ago,' murmured Aragorn, coughing. 'And I want you to know…I regret everything I did, everything I said…I loved you Legolas…And still do…' With a last shuddering breath Aragorn son of Arathorn too, like all the others, died. He died protecting the one he loved. Exactly what he claimed to have been doing all along.  
  
And in that instant Legolas realized there was no difference between the two humans he loved. They were both noble, a little prideful, but very capable of loving no matter what happened.  
  
'Don't leave me here,' Legolas cried, shaking Aragorn's shoulders. 'You can't leave me here! Why did you take them and not me! If you take them take me too!'  
  
As soon as he said those words, black tipped raindrops of death fell upon his bruised, blood covered, and shaking form, giving him his last request.  
  
  
  
A/N: If you read this please don't flame me just because I made them die. I did it for a reason. It would have been so easy for me to make Legolas and/or Aragorn survive, but I didn't want to do that. I hoped you liked it, and after some people review I will be posting a thank you/answer your questions chapter thingie, so come back and read! 


End file.
